Part 7: A Half Vampire and His New Obsession
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Stephen's relationship with Tony remained as best friends, something he was thankful for. He thought that things were fine this way until he accidentally bumped into a rather rude, but pretty, a human being whose name turned out to be Stephen. With a beat of his heart, was this perhaps a new obsession? What is Stephen's connection with Rudolph?
1. Chapter 1: I Just Do

Tony gobbled into his hamburger as if he hadn't had a proper meal in days, even though Addam was quite sure that he had just eaten an entire meal while calling it a snack just an hour ago.

The half-vampire didn't mind, however. In fact, he enjoyed watching Tony enjoy himself. It's a habit he can't get rid of after practicing it for years.

"Man, who would've known that you'd have such good grades..." muffled Tony with a mouthful of unchewed food.

"You should... chew your food first." Addam sighed and wiped away a smudge of burger sauce that was stuck on the corner of Tony's lips. "It's not that hard, really. I've been studying the same subjects over and over again even as they developed throughout the century. It gets stuck in your head once you've repeated it enough times."

Tony swallowed and looked at Addam with a confused look. "Then, why do you still go to school? I mean, I know that you came here because of me, but now you don't have to."

It is true. Addam now had the option to see Tony whenever he wanted instead of using school as an excuse to see him. He could leave the school if he wanted, but he found it more fun here even though people ignored him on a daily basis. It's alright. He only wanted Tony's attention anyways.

"Oh right, can you help me with my Physics?" Asked Tony. Also, it made him feel nice knowing that he can be someone that Tony needed.

"Sure."

The two of them spent the rest of their lunch break answering Tony's physics homework. Although, that didn't mean at all that Tony wasn't the studying person. I mean, if you can memorize and learn everything there was to know about vampires and their history, studying other things wouldn't be as hard.

Tony let out a cry of victory and slammed his notebook shut. "Yes! Thanks, Addam. I was having a hard time with that." He gave Addam a bright smile.

"Yeah." Addam rested his head on his chin and fondly watched Tony.

Tony turned on his cellphone to see the time and saw that it was almost the end of lunchbreak. "Whelp, I gotta go." He packed up his notebook, calculator, and pencils. "I'll see you when it's time to go home!" Tony slung the bag over his shoulder and waved Addam goodbye.

Instead of returning the wave, Addam gave him a short nod and watched as the human disappeared in the sea of students heading back to their classes.

It was really sad how they were only able to meet each other during break times and when school was over. Perhaps he should go to the principal's office and force her to have his schedule synched with Tony's? It would only take a few enchanting words and it would be done.

Addam sighed and stood up from the cafeteria table. He didn't feel like going through the entire class and sitting around. The teachers won't mind if he skipped class. After all, his grades were perfect and so were his manners. If he did something wrong just this once, they would choose to overlook it. 

The flightless vampire hopped from roof to roof, making his way back to the direction of his house. He was hungry. His mother should've caught someone by now.

Then, he paused on one particular roof to stare at a familiar spot. It was the spot where he had met that peculiar boy. If he remembered correctly, the boy's name was Stephen.

_Addam skillfully snaked through the crowd,or so he thought until he bumped into a person._

_The half-vampire panicked. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He held put a pale hand for the human to hold, but wasn't surprised when it was slapped away._

_"Watch where you're going!"_

_It was a teenage boy that looked around Tonyvs age, maybe a little younger. He had messily cut brunnette hair that was long enough to brush his shoulders and pretty green eyes._

_"Ah, yes..." Addam slowly blinked, his hand slowly going to his side after being rejected._

_"Stephen!" Yelled a woman's voice. Addam turned to see that she was just another prostitute making a living around the streets._

_"Shut up, mom!" The now named Stephen brushed the dust off his clothes and gave Addam the middle finger before heading off towards the direction of his mother._

That familiar warm feeling came over him, making his pale cheeks tint wih red. With a small smile on his face, he decided to jump down. It was still early in the morning, so the red light district was still a little more empty compared to how it usually was at night.

Addam wanted to see that boy again. He didn't seem far away from Tony's age. Although, he wondered why he had taken an interest in such a typical teenager. From the looks of it, he was disrespectul and crude. He was nothing like Tony who was a ray of sunshine and a ball of laughter, but by just the thought of his name: Stephen. It made Addam want to know more about him.

Addam decided to stay on this one spot just in case Stephen came passing by again.

It was around seven hours later when Addam managed to spot him. Within those seven hours, the pale creature never moved from his place, eyes focused intensely on the same spot.

It was loud, it was noisy, and it was crowded, but Addam was still able to spot him. How could he not? That horribly cut brunnete hair stood out from the bright dyes and fake blondes of the prostitutes that he chose to stand with.

Addam didn't want to show himself. He still didn't know what to do about this small, pretty human. So, instead of going down and introducing himself like a normal person he decided to follow the human everywhere he went.

Some would call it stalking, but Addam liked to think it was just walking. Walking extremely close behind a person that you've been looking for for around seven hours straight. You should trust him. This was all for learning purposes. He was definitely not a stalker, no, he wasn't.

In the shadows of the rooftops (like a pale, red-eyed ninja), Addam lurked around Stephen. The human interested him. He sparked something inside of him that he thought he would only be able to feel with his newly made friend Tony.

Addam wanted to know everything about him. 

"So," Tony started, his hand up and his eyes closed, "You're telling me that you followed him to his own house after waiting for him for seven hours, and then _watched him sleep until the crack of dawn!?_" the human made sure to emphasize that last bit with a screech of disbelief.

"Shh!" Addam placed his pale hands over the blonde's mouth, looking around nervously. "I picked this spot so that nobody would hear anything. It's no use if you would just yell it out." As always, his voice was still as soft as a mother's would be when consoling their child.

They were underneath the chairs of the bleachers, hiding away from the eyes of literally no one considering that the football field was completely empty. Humans weren't like vampires. They didn't have hypersensitive hearing, so Addam should really just sit down and chill, Tony thought.

The human pried Addam's hands off of his mouth and gave him a scolding look. "I'm just saying that you're creepy stalker behavior is happening again. You better stop it before you scare off this Stephen of yours. You remember how I reacted the time when you came into my room, right?"

Addam blinked, and then looked down in shame. He held his hands nimbly behind his back and kicked at the grass softly. "I know... it's just that... well..." he sighed.

Now Tony just felt guilty. The human sighed and pulled the vampire in for a soft hug. "Come on, bro. Don't go doing that kicked puppy thing."

The half vampire melted in Tony's arms, basking in the warmth that the human provided. Tony always gave the best hugs and the best snuggles. Addam closed his red eyes and nuzzled Tony's neck. If he was a cat he'd be purring.

"Okay," Tony gently pushed him away and placed his hands on Addam's shoulders to look at him eye to eye, "If you want to become friends with Stephen you're going to have to do it the normal way- do not be a creep. Just say hi and start from there."

Addam nodded, and said, "Okay."

Tony smiled and took a step back, putting his hands inside of his pocketsm "Good boy." he glanced at the side of the benches and noticed that students were starting to fill the field. "I think it's time for me to go back. I'll see you later?"

The half vampire pouted. "You'll be too busy with your boyfriends by the time school's over..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Rudy and Gory went back to Transylvania just yesterday. You can hang out at my house now." Tony grinned, his hands crossed over his chest.

At that, Addam visibly beamed in happiness. He didn't really have lots of time to hang out with Tony at night, because his annoying boyfriends were always one inch away from him (if not one inch it's skin to skin). He could really feel the "BACK OFF" vibes emenating from their bodies along with their harsh glares. He couldn't blame them since he _did_ try to rape Tony that one time.

But, the past is past and right now he was content with having a friend to talk to. Plus, his mom was happy about it.

Addam took a step forward, his eyes turning red with a flash. "So, I'll be there around 9?"

"Sure."

The half vampire looked into Tony's blue eyes, his own red coming over with a glaze of something enchanting. "_Can I have another hug?_" He was responded with a smack to his head.

"I told you not to do that thing with me! I know it doesn't have an affect- but it can still give headaches!" Tony huffed and turned around. "Nine. Don't forget that."

Addam watched with a small smile as the blonde human stomped away from him. He rubbed the top of his head, soothing away the pain from Tony's harsh smack.

It was fun having a friend. 

Addam awkwardly crouching on top of a building, adjusting the tight collar of his red checkered shirt. He was waiting for Stephen to come passing by, but know that instead of seven hours he waited for only 4 hours. It wasn't creepy that way.

The night had already crawled in, and soon, the district filled with the life of people looking for a good time. Various shops opened, and both beautiful men and women stood by such shops trying to usher customers inside.

One particular shop had the words _Pretty Boy Patissiere _displayed in cursive and emphasized with pink neon lights on the top of door, but that wasn't the one that drew his attention. It was the highschool boy with brunnete hair wearing a waitress uniform standing in front of the shop looking like he was trying to scare the customers away instead of drawing them in.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Piss off!" Stephen glared at the middle aged man whose gaze lingered on him for far too long and sent him the middle finger.

Addam couldn't blame him for staring. That skirt was _too short_ for anyone not to stare. He felt his cheeks getting warmer with every second he stared at the smooth, cream colored legs that were layered with fishnet stockings.

He took a deep breathe and released it. Now was the perfect time to say hi (A/N: perfect time to get cursed at).

The half vampired jumped down from an alley and walked out until he was finally walking along with the crowd. He tried to walk as casually as he could, but he was so nervous he was sure that it came off as awkward and stiff.

When he was finally in front of the shop, he met with brunette who had fiery green eyes. Addam fidgeted with his hands, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to speak.

Stephen must've found it annoying because a few seconds later he was clicking his tongue and placing his hands on his hips. "The fuck do you want to say to me, huh?" He took a few steps forward until he was just a few inches away from the vampire.

Addam's face flushed with red at the proximity. "I-I-I-" his bangs were getting in the way of his eyes, but he was still able to see the beautiful features of the boy in front of him.

From the curve of his button nose, the smoothness of his skin, the plumpness of his lips, and the sparkle in his eyes.

Although, he had to admit that last one was probably because he was too captivated.

"Listen here, I don't know what you're trying to dress as- emo or a nerd with that shirt and hairdo- but didn't your mom ever tell you it's fucking rude to stare at people?" Stephen stabbed a finger on his chest and gave him a glare

Then, a voice shouted from inside of the cafe, "STEPHEN! I told you to bring in people not give them a fucking scare! What is the use of your pretty face if you don't use it?"

To that, Stephen responded with a very loud shout of his own. "Fuck you, mom! I didn't want you to put me in this shitty outfit!"

"Bring in a fucking customer or I'll put your ass into something shittier! How do you feel about wearing angel lingerie?!"  
It made Addam imagine just what he would look like wearing angel lingerie, transforming his already red face into the healthiest tomato in the world.

Stephen bit his lip in frustration and groaned. "Fine, mom!" He gave him one last glare before forcing his features to take on a more welcoming look. "Please come in, sir!"

"I-" he was interrupted when Stephen grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I insist!" The next thing he knew he was inside of a cake cafe with the prettiest boy in the world on his lap (well, one of the prettiest boys. There was still Tony). "What would you like to order, sir?" His voice was dripping with so much sweet honey that it was almost painful, because he knew that the other boy was just forcing himself.

"Uh- I don't know..." Addam couldn't bring himself to make his head face Stephen, because if he did they would only be centimeters from kissing.

He was supposed to be starting as friends first. That's what Tony told him to do, and he was pretty sure that starting as friends didn't having any lapsitting involved. What now?

Stephen pulled his collar to roughly bring him closer and hissed into his ear, saying, "Just fucking order something and then leave." The human was really fond of the word 'fucking', wasn't he. Addam couldn't count just how many times the word had came from his mouth.

"Th-then I'll have what you recommend me."

Stephen smirked and backed away to shout, "One airplane icecream!"

After 5 minutes of awkward lapsitting and about 20 "don't touch me!"s, his icream finally arrived. He had no idea how they managed to achieve it, but it was creatively decorated into the shape of an airplane with the help of the various fruits added.

Addam was about to grab the spoon, but found his hand getting slapped away. The half vampire looked at the human with a confused expression.

Stephen was reaching for the spoon, but paused in his action when he saw Addam's face. He rolled his eyes and took the small spoon into his hands. "It's _airplane _icecream. I'm supposed to feed it to you. It's easier for me to do compared to the services paired with the other items." He gave him a bright smile and directed the spoon into his mouth. "Make way for the airplane!" Addam opened his mouth, allowing Stephen to shove the dessert into his mouth.

By the time he had consumed all of the icecream, he had already found himself being pushed outside of the store. "Goodbye, sir! Please come again!" Were the words that came from his beautiful lips, and with a wave, Addam found himself awkwardly standing outside the shop. 

"He sat on your _lap!?_"

"Shhh! I told you to lower your voice!" Addam panicked, glancing around the field to see if there were already students ushering in.

"And he fed you _icecream_!?" Tony gaped at the vampire in front of him. "What happened to saying hi first? Why didn't you just do that?"

Addam rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "The situation didn't call for it..."

"What do you mean 'the situation didn't call for it'?"

"He kinda... cursed at me the moment I met him."

Tony looked at him baffled, and then switched to a more annoyed expression. He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Addam, but this Stephen of yours sounds rude and downright bratty. Why do you even like him?"

The half vampire thought about Stephen's sharp tongue and the fire in his eyes. He thought about how warm his chest felt when he first met the human and looked down, his eyes flashing red.

"I don't know..." was his reply, "I just do."

**A/N: You can talk to me on twitter as Knifepenguin for chapter updates**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Hello There

Addam was on his way home from school, the sky already turning into a faded gradient of blue and orange. This time, he was just walking like a normal human being, because right now he wasn't in a rush. According to his previous observations, Stephen didn't show up at the red district until the light was completely gone from the sky. So, he was able to take his time.

Which was a good decision too, because had it not been for that fact he would have never stumbled upon the object of his desires walking towards the red light district wearing his uniform equipped with an adorable school bag.

Stephen was looking straight ahead, his hands gripping the straps of his bag cutely. He was walking very fast, making his soft hair bounce with every step he took. With how cute he was moving, Addam found it cuter that the other was expressionless whilst doing so.

For some reason, Addam found himself hiding behind a lampost. One second after his realization, he gave himself a slap.

"Bad! You're not supposed to continue this habit!" He rubbed his pained cheek and took in a deep breath. "Remember what Tony said. Start with being friends." With a determined face, Addam marched forward.

Truth be told, Stephen wasn't supposed to be out of school yet. He still had one more hour to go, but he couldn't take it and ended up skipping. He just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed before his mom forced him to do more ridiculous chores in her hobby cafe. It wasn't even her real job.

Since Stephen was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that a dark-haired guy had already made his way to walk by his side.

"Hey." A husky voice said, sounding a little close for his liking.

Immediately, Stephen jumped away, turning to the intruder with cautious eyes. "What... do you want?" He asked wearily. The two of them had stopped walking, stopping just before they crossed a road.

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, his right eye being covered by bangs that have gotten too long. "Well, um..." yeah, Tony only taught him up till 'hey'. Addam didn't know what to do after that.

Stephen frowned and relaxed his stance. Suddenly, his face expression took one of realization. "You're the weird emo guy with nerd fashion!"

"N-nerd fashion?" Sputtered Addam in confusion and offense. "Hey, my mom gave me that checkered shirt!"

The human scoffed and resumed his grip on his backpack's straps. "Great. A mama's boy." Before Addam could say anything else, Stephen continued. "So, what do you want? A coupon for the cafe? We don't do coupons so get lost."

"No, I don't want a coupon." Addam looked down and gripped his own right arm with his left hand. "I actually didn't want to go to the cafe that night, I kinda just wanted to talk to you."

Stephen clicked his tongue and sent him a glare. "Hey, I'm not that kind of worker."

Addam's eyes widened and he waved his hands in protest. "No, no, no! I didn't mean to talk as in 'talk' in that way. I meant like a real talk!"

"Why would you suddenly want to talk to me, hm?" Stephen sent him a suspicious look, completely believing that he had ulterior motives.

Not knowing what to do, Addam looked completely distraught. "Is it that wrong of me just to talk? I just want to be friends."

Stephen blinked at the strange answer. He squinted and tried to see any fakeness in his expression, and surprisingly, he couldn't see any. He let out a sound of disbelief. This guy was really just that naive.

"Look here-" Stephen was about to reject his request until a strong breeze passed by and he saw something he had not realized before.

The wind blew Addam's hair back, allowing Stephen a complete view of his face and forehead. The dark-haired vampire closed an eye due to the force of the wind and bit his lip out of reflex. It wasn't clear before, but it was downright clear now.

The other man had dark eyes that always looked as if he was halfway to sleep, and when both of them focused on him it reminded him vaguely of lustful bedroom eyes. His skin was quite pale, and the fact that it was as clear as it could be made Stephen wonder just what in the world his skincare routine was. When he looked closer, he saw the clear view of his sharp jawline, making him realize that everything from the shape of his lips, his nose, his cheeks, and even his _eyebrows_ were downright perfect.

When the breeze died down, Addam fixed his hair and looked back at Stephen. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?" his bangs were back to covering his forehead, eyebrows, and his other eye. Instead of a sexy lip bite, his lips were formed into a frown, and his bedroom eyes had turned to look at him with worry.

Such polite language made Addam want to roll his eyes due to the unfamiliarity, but he was too distracted over the realization that the other man's ugly hairdo was hiding such a gem.

"...If I'm not at the cafe I'm usually just inside of my room."

Addam blinked, not sure if he would be able to consider that as Stephen accepting his request of being friends. "So... I'll visit the cafe more often then?" He asked experimently.

"If you want." Stephen then proceeded to avoid his line of sight, focusing instead to look at the stoplight that was almost close to turning green.

Addam's features immediately brightened, a big smile coming over his face. "That's great!" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I guess it would be too much to go there tonight? Would tomorrow be okay?"

The light turned green and Stephen began to walk away. "Sure, dude!" He yelled as the distance between them grew.

Inside his chest, Addam felt a warm feeling grow. They were becoming friends! He turned around and began to skip happily to the opposite direction. He was well aware that he and Stephen lived in the same neighborhood, but right now he wanted to tell Tony everything that had transpired.

"And then, he said that I could see him again in the cafe tomorrow!" Addam yelled with much excitement.

Tony and he were inside of the human's room sitting on top of the bed. Tony was finishing up the remains of his homework while Stephen was rocking back and forth while hugging the human's eccentric limited-edition vampire plushie.

"Did he really phrase it that way?" Tony mused as he flipped through the pages of his textbook, trying to find the right material that would back up his five-page essay.

"Well, no... not really- but it was kind of like that!"

"That's good. As long as it has the same message. Finally, you guys are on the right track. I was really surprised when you came to me saying that he sat on your lap wearing a costume. It really wasn't what I had in mind when I told you to start out as friends." Tony snickered as he typed down more words on his laptop, trying to lengthen it out even though he knew that his ideas were just repeating again and again. What mattered was that it was structured differently.

"Yeah!" Addam smiled, placing his chin on top of the vampire plushie's head. His bangs covered his other eye as he continued to mumble just loud enough for his best friend to hear. "I really can't wait for tomorrow."

"I really can't wait for tomorrow either. Rudy and Gory are coming back!" Tony exclaimed, his typing getting a more exciting tapping vibe.

At that, Addam frowned in annoyance. "Oh... how great." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, my sweet popsicle." A nickname that Tony thought of after realizing that Addam's personality was similar to that of a popsicle's: feels cold but is actually very sweet. "One of these days they'll warm up to you, and soon we'll all be able to hang out together. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to hang out as _five _soon." Tony said with a giggle as he flipped to another page.

Addam grumbled and rolled over on Tony's bed. For the rest of the night, the two of them spent it chatting about random things with Addam occasionally helping the human out with a problem in his homework.

Tomorrow had finally arrived.

Addam was so excited for his little friend date that even his classmates were wondering why the quiet kid was vibrating in his seat. Some of them even backed away. However, that didn't matter to him.

He waited at the same spot that he bumped into Stephen just yesterday at around the same time. He knew that he should just head directly to the cafe and wait for the human there, but wouldn't they be able to spend more time together if they walked all the way there as well? Imagine all the things they could talk about!

Addam looked at himself using the windows of a bakery shop as his mirror (yes, he can see his reflection unlike two certain vamps with sticks up their butts), and adjusted his oversized black sweater that had a very bland brown box decorated over it. He inspected the bottom half of his body, checking if there was any dust layering his black ripped jeans. With a kick of his dark converse shoes, he decided that he was okay looking.

And, yes. Tony _had _helped him in the morning to choose his outfit.

With a skip in his steps, Addam went into position and waited. It doesn't take a while until he heard a familiar pattern of footsteps making their towards him from across the street.

With his ears perked and a soft smile on his face, the half-vampire lifted his head to meet the eyes of a surprised Stephen.

"I thought I told you to meet me at the cafe." There was a tone of curiosity in the human's voice as he redirected his walk towards Addam.

"We live in the same neighborhood, so I thought that we might as well walk together."

Stephen's mouth made an 'o' shape. "That explains a lot actually." He adjusted his bag and jerked his head towards the direction of the red light district and said, "Let's go."

Addam brightened and nodded. "Mm!" The day just kept getting better and better.

The walk to their home was a silent one, the two of them not being very chatty people, but Addam thought it was a comfortable silence.

There was nothing but the sound of their breathing and the light steps that they both took. Addam noticed that Stephen's walking speed had slowed more compared to when he was walking alone. He wasn't really able to guess why, but it was enjoyable because the travel towards the red light district was long. Albeit a peaceful one.

Well, it _was _peaceful until some rude guy bumped into Stephen.

Addam's pretty human clicked his tongue and shouted, "Watch where you're going, dickhead!" He had such a way with words, didn't he? So eloquent, Addam thought as his eyes fluttered.

But, the other guy didn't think the same way and turned back to take a threatening step closer to them. "What the fuck did you say, bitch?"

At the sound of the 'b' word, Stephen noticeably twitched. "I called you a fucking dickhead, dickhead."

"Fucking little- you wanna go!?"

Stephen threw his bag towards Addam (who caught it with ease) and stabbed a finger on the other man's chest. "Yeah, I wanna go!"

Addam watched on amused. Stephen was such a beautiful firecracker. He wasn't at all afraid to defend himself or fight for what he believed was right- although maybe fought a little too much and all for the wrong reasons. However, it was still quite a pleasure to be able to see such fiery emotions take over the pretty boy's features.

Then, the man moved to slap Stephen across his face. Addam tensed, thinking that his human was going to get hurt, only to watch as Stephen caught the man's wrist and gave him a solid sucker punch that caused the man to fall onto the ground.

Addam nodded in admiration, his arms still holding onto Stephen's bag.

"Fucking _try _to hit me, dickface!" Stephen spat those words at the other's face.

The man stood up wobbly and gave Stephen a glare, his hand holding his throbbing cheek. "Little shit!"

He tried to give his own swing at the smaller boy, and Stephen was about ready to block it, but he could only blink in surprise at what happened next.

Addam stood firm in place. His face expressionless and his hand holding the other man's arm. "I think that's about enough, sir."

"Why don't you just mind your own business-"

"I said _enough_." Addam's eyes flashed a bright red as he stared right back at the human.

The man looked like he was ready to continue resisting, but then as if he was put under a spell his eyes hazed. "Yeah... enough." Without speaking any further, the man slowly walked away.

Stephen was left only to gape at the scene that had transpired before him. When Addam turned back toll look at him with a sheepish smile it brought him back to reality.

"What was that? I had everything under control!" the human fisted his hands and glared at the vampire, his teeth bared like an animal. Addam found it quite cute.

"Yes, you were very beautiful..." Addam commented, a fond smile on his face. Stephen proceeded to choke on his own spit.

"You're weird as fuck, you know that right?" Stephen stomped towards him in order to grab the bag that he had trusted Addam to catch.

Addam held the bag out, his eyes closed in an eye smile as Stephen took his belongings. "As I've been told."

The human couldn't help the pang of guilt that flashed through his chest at the words, but he quickly brushed it away. It wasn't surprising to know that the kid got bullied. I mean, just by looking at him you would think so. But, judging by how he was able to scare off that rude ass dude, Stephen wondered if the guy scared off his bullies the same way.

The human ruffled his own hair roughly and groaned. "Let's just go to the cafe already," he grumbled, stomping away.

Stephen could have sworn that he saw the sparkles and twinkles manifest themselves around the teen. How was this guy like a piece of sunshine when he was literally as gloomy-looking as the graveyard?

Addam followed after Stephen's footsteps like a little duck, meanwhile, Stephen rolled his eyes and moved forward, a small smile on his lips.

Meanwhile, in Tony's room.

The golden human was in the middle of finishing up his Book Critique paper when he heard the sound of his window opening.

Tony put down his pen and turned round to ask in curiosity, "Addam, aren't you supposed to be at the ca- oh." he was met with the sight of his two boyfriends glowering at him, but he paid their face expressions no mind and happily jumped out of his rotating chair to give the both of them a big hug. "You guys are early! I missed you guys!" he gave each of them a peck on the cheek.

The two vampires had their arm wrapped around the human's waist, slipping away when Tony moved back to give the two of them a sparkling smile.

"I see Addam is still a frequent guest in your room..." Gregory said in an annoyed tone.

"He is a leech, Tony." hissed Rudy.

Tony waved them off and turned back to sit on his chair so that he could continue typing away on his laptop. "Nah. You guys should stop thinking of him as a threat. He's even got a new love interest right now."

While Rudy huffed in the corner saying something in the lines of 'still a threat', Gregory tilted his head surprised and said, "Really? I wonder who that sad and unlucky human could be..."

"His name is Stephen! Apparently, he's a brunette and a firecracker at that! He lives in the red-light districts near Addam."

Gregory shrugged and made himself comfortable on Tony's bed, not noticing Rudy who had paused where he stood.

"Did you say the red-light district?" Rudy asked, hands limp at his sides.

Tony nodded and tapped on his laptop, occasionally glancing at the tabs on his web browser to check his references. "Yeah. Why?"

_A flash of green eyes, messy brunette hair, panting. Sultry lips and bruised skin. "Might as well continue, eh?"_

"Nothing." Rudy tried to ignore the sudden memory and moved to lie down next to his brother. Tony took that answer and proceeded to focus on his paper, he was almost done.

Rudy didn't have anything to worry about. What stays at the red-light district stays at the red-light district.

I mean, what are the chances of him meeting that human again?

**A/N: For chapter updates you can check me out on twitter as Knifepenguin**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting and a Reunion

When the moon was already high up in the sky, Addam silently hopped onto the roof of Tony's home. His long legs flexing into a crouch after a long leap from another house. As quietly as possible, Addam placed his slender fingers on his best friend's windowsill and gently opened it.

With his dark hair sticking up in all directions after battling the wind, Addam stuck his head into Tony's room. "Tony? Are you still awake?" he whispered, sparkling doe eyes showing.

There was no one else in the room beside his favorite human. Tony was lounging on his bed with the laptop on his lap. "Yeah, I'm making my assignment." the sunny human replied. "Come here," Tony said as he patted the empty left-side of his bed.

Like an excited kid, Addam padded his way towards the human's bed, unnecessarily slow when climbing onto it. "I just came back from Stephen's cafe." the half-vampire whispered as if he was trying to hide a secret.

"Really? So how did it go?" Tony didn't glance to look at Addam, but he didn't mind. Addam could see that he was having a hard time with his assignment.

Addam cuddled closer to Tony until his head was resting in the crook of the human's warm neck, nose brushing against Tony's throat. His arms circled around the blonde's waist and he moved his legs to tangle with the other's. "We talked... a lot. It was fun."

"What did you talk about?"

"His favorite color is orange. He was born on a Tuesday. He's a vegetarian."

Tony made a disgusted face, "A _vegetarian_?" he set aside his laptop and looked at Addam with a disappointed look. "I thought I taught you better than that. You should look for another love interest."

"Tony, you must respect other people's preferences."

"Still."

While Tony continued doing his assignment, Addam cuddled closer, throwing the blanket over half of their bodies. He was content just doing this, happy that the day went well and happy that his day was going to end well too.

That was until he felt two familiar and very annoying presences popping into the room. Immediately, Addam hissed.

"WHY? _Why, _are you back in here, halfie?" Rudy groaned, his hands spread out in frustration.

"Get. Out." Gregory glared with his arms crossed, clearly not liking the scene before him.

"Hey babe one, hey babe two." Tony greeted them without looking away from his screen. Meanwhile, Addam huffed at the two vampires, ignoring their words and tightened his hold on Tony.

Rudy's eye twitched, signaling the end of his patience, and then he moved to grab Addam's shoulders. "Stop clinging to him like a leech!" he began to pull.

This only made Addam hiss even more. He refused to let go of Tony, and because of that, it meant that the human was being disturbed.

The human set his laptop aside (carefully, it's a laptop), and pushed Rudy's face away. "Let go, Rudy! Do you want me to smack your face in?!" he looked down to pet Addam's hair, "Did that hurt? Is it going to bruise?"

Addam never felt so smug in his life.

"No... it didn't hurt." Addam replied, face flushed with satisfaction, and his hands softly holding on to Tony's arms.

Tony held Addam close to him and gave his two boyfriends a soft glare. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that Addam means no harm?" he continued to softly pet Addam's long and dark locks.

"He definitely means harm! Just look at him, Tony! He's taking all your attention!" Rudy didn't want it to come out as a whine, but it did. Meanwhile, his big brother refused to show any form of weakness and chose to brood in the corner instead.

If Addam was cat he would be purring right now. He nuzzled his nose against Tony's neck, something that earned him a growl from the two princely vampires, and relished at the moment. Serves them right. They may be Tony's lovers, but right now he was Tony's best friend.

Tony's voice cut through his thoughts. "Addam, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to ask you to leave..."

Addam's eyes snapped open, "But why...?" he whispered in a whine, eyes flashing a soft red.

The human rolled his eyes and gave Addam one last pet before gently pulling him to sit up. "You have to, or else these two dorks will have a fit."

"Okay." Addam already had his fun. He gave his favorite human one last hug before walking by the two unimportant vampires and hopping out the window. He paused for a moment, before looking back to wave goodbye. "I'll see you soon, Tony," he said in his usual low voice, but it was enough for the human to hear.

Tony gave him a bright smile, and with that, Addam began hopping back to his home. On his way, he stopped on a random house, his feet landing on the rooftop quietly like a feline. The half-vampire had felt his phone vibrate within his pocket. Addam took out the cellular device and turned it on to see a text.

_MyHuman: see u soon_

Addam was so confused. What did those three words mean? Was there something that he forgot? Did they plan a meeting but he forgot about it? After a few minutes of uncertain fidgeting, Addam decided to go back to Tony's house and ask for some advice.

Without knocking on the window, Addam opened it and hopped in without warning. "Tony, Tony, Tony." Yeah, he knew that they were in the middle of a makeout session, Addam could hear their noises one house away, but did that stop him from entering? No. No, it did not.

Tony pushed Gregory away, their lips making a loud smack. Out of breath, his blue hazy eyes turned to look at his best friend. "Wha-what is it, Addam?"

"Oh, what the _fuck_ do you want now, halfie!?" It was Gregory this time, not Rudy. He sounded so done.

Addam rolled his eyes and blew a few his bangs away. "Shut up, I know you heard me coming." but before he the other vampire was given a chance to answer, he approached Tony and showed him his phone screen. "What does this mean?"

Tony kicked his boyfriend away, causing him to fall to the other side of the bed where Rudy was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow out of frustration. The blonde fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the phone's screen.

After a few seconds, he grinned. "This is a good sign, Addam. It means he wants to go on more dates with you in the future."

Immediately, Addam's eyes glowed a bright red, sparkling underneath the fluorescent light. "Really? I'm so glad... I had thought that he was bored while we talked. He looked so disinterested."

"Obviously that wasn't the case. If he was, he wouldn't be texting you like this." Tony took Addam's cellphone in his hand, adjusting his shirt so that it was no longer hanging off his shoulder. "With more dates... we're going to have to give you a better wardrobe. I can't let you show up in those tacky outfits all the time. Talk about a decrease in brownie points."

"I really don't see what's wrong with the clothes I wear. My mother gave them to me and she said that I look very handsome." from the other side of the bed, the two vampire brothers snorted.

"Nope. We're going to go shopping tomorrow and you can't say no!" Tony handed Addam his phone back and began pushing him out the window. "Now go, I'm a very busy person. I have homework."

This time, it was Addam's turn to snort. "I didn't know that making out with your boyfriend was included in the school's curriculum."

"You're just jealous because I have two boyfriends and you have zero." Tony laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna do my 'homework' now. Go and get some sleep. You need it for tomorrow because I am going to make you walk through the entire mall."

This time, Addam really did leave the three of them to do their... homework.

The sun was shining throw the highest windows of the mall, and best of all, Tony's boyfriends were nowhere to be seen. It was a glorious day. A day that he could spend with Tony. Addam was a happy half-vampire today. The two of them walked through the large mall, passing by stores and eating snacks. Well, it was mostly Tony eating the snacks.

"Okay, so I was thinking that you would look good in super casual clothing." Tony shared as he munched on a hotdog bun. "Gregory always wears such uptight clothing like button-ups and slacks while Rudy wears those leather jackets with spikes and heavy army boots. I don't think any of those clothes will suit you."

"I like the color black. I'll wear anything you buy me as long as it's in the color black."

"Cool." Tony shoved in the last of the hotdog in his mouth and brushed his hands against his faded ripped jeans. "Let's get started.

Tony wasn't joking when he said that he was going to be walking through the entire mall. Addam had lost count of the number of stores that they've gone through, and at this point, his arms were getting tired carrying all the bags of clothes that Tony had bought for him (well, it was bought with his money but still).

"How many more clothes are we going to buy, Tony? I don't think my closet would be able to handle any more clothes than this." Addam whispered. To others, it was a whisper, but for him, it was his regular tone.

Tony paused, a lollipop in his mouth. "Hmm, I guess your right. We've got enough clothes. We'll go shopping again another time." he turned and wrapped an arm around Addam's left and guided him towards another shop. "Just one last shop! This time, you're going to wear an outfit out of the clothes I chose for you."

"Are you ready to come out now?" Tony called out, this time he was munching on some fries. The dressing room clicked open, and the site made Tony whistle out in satisfaction. "I should become a stylist."

It was rather simple, really. Addam had on a thin, long-sleeved blacktop. It was a little oversized and flowed a little bit below his hips. The collar was wide, very wide, and it showed off his collarbones and gave you a glimpse of a toned chest that he was hiding underneath all those weird sweaters. For his bottom, he was wearing deep wine-red ripped jeans that hugged his legs just right. Thighs... look at those thighs. Man, all that hopping did Addam some good. Lastly, Addam had on his feet dark combat boots that gave him a little more height. Although, he was already tall, to begin with.

Addam fidgeted under Tony's gaze, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Tony snapped his fingers. "I know now. There's something missing."

Addam cocked his head to the left in curiosity. "What's missing?"

Tony walked to the other side of the store and plucked out a black hair tie from one of the baskets and came back. "Come over here." obediently, Addam did. When Tony finished tying his hair, he stepped back with a mischievous grin. "Perfect!"

With his hair now out of his face and neatly tied in a short, low ponytail, everything was now out in the open. From Addam's sharp piercing eyes, his long bridged nose, soft, plump lips, sharp features, and that _jawline_.

Tony wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud of myself I could cry."

In short, Addam was absolutely fine.

"Does this mean that we can go home now?" Addam asked, his voice deep and musky. Tired from the day's events.

"Yep!"

The two of them made it to the counter to pay for the clothes, Tony noticing that the cashier was looking at Addam with heart eyes. It made human smirk. His fashion abilities were not something that you could scoff at. He scrolled through Pinterest, you know.

"Come on, let's go!" After paying with Addam's card, Tony hooked his arm around Addam's once again and pulled him out of the store.

While on the way to the exit, Tony was happy to see that his friend was getting a lot of glances from both genders. It was satisfying, but it was also cute how Addam couldn't notice the difference. Right now, the half-vampire didn't know that he was looking absolutely delectable. Addam also caught one glance in particular.

"Addam?" Addam's head snapped immediately to the direction that the voice came from.

"Stephen?" he was shocked. He should've been able to detect the human from his footsteps alone. He must've been really exhausted because of the shopping. Well, either way, his day just got even better. "It's nice to meet you here!" beside him, Tony perked up at the rise of tone in his friend's voice.

Stephen's eyes were a tad bit wider. For a while, his eyes were glued on Addam, his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at the half-vampire from top to bottom. "Hey..." was all the human could say until his eyes landed on the blonde that was holding on to Addam's arm. In one second, his face expression changed to that of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony took me out to go shopping," Addam replied with the softest smile on his face. From beside him, Tony greeted Stephen with a bright smile and a wave, but what Stephen noticed was that he had yet to let go of Addam's arm.

"So, your name is Tony," Stephen said, letting his tongue roll around the other's name. It was something that the blonde noticed.

"Yeah, my name is Tony. What about it?" Tony was looking forward to meeting Stephen, but he was starting to get an annoying vibe from his fellow human.

"Nothing. Is your hair fake?" oh this bitch.

"Excuse me?" Tony's smile was strained.

Addam looked at Tony's hair and leaned down a little bit to give it a whiff and brushed his fingers through it. "No, Tony's hair isn't fake. It's always been a beautiful blonde. Your hair smells different today... I didn't notice." Addam commented.

Tony grinned and fluffed up his hair. "I know right, I got a new shampoo. It's vanilla scented."

Addam hummed and switched his attention back on to Stephen, his features softening. "You look very pretty today."

Stephen huffed and crossed his arms. "Shut up."

The blonde human clicked his tongue. "What's up with you? He gave you a compliment."

"Yeah, he did. Is it any of your business?" Stephen retorted.

"Yeah, it is my business." Tony let go of Addam's arm and took a step closer to the other teen.

"What are you, his boyfriend?" Stephen snarled, hands unfolding to ready themselves at his side.

Tony paused. Oh, so that's what this was about. The rude little shit was _jealous_. Inwardly, Tony smiled evilly. His presence was annoying Stephen.

The blonde cleared his throat and took a step back, hooking his arm back around Addam's and resting his head on the half-vampire's shoulder. "What if I was?"

Stephen spluttered and looked at the two of them with an expression of disbelief. Meanwhile, Addam looked down at Tony confused. "But Tony, you're not my boyfriend."

The brunette huffed and took another step closer. "Addam says you're not his boyfriend, so step back a bit, bitch."

Tony just held onto Addam's arm tighter and bared his teeth (a habit he got from two people), "I'm not a bitch, bitch."

"What the fuck!" Stephen held up both of his hands and full-out glared at Tony. He switched his gaze to Addam, who was looking completely lost, and yelled, "You keep people like him as your friend?"

Addam furrowed his brows at the question, and said, "Of course Tony is my friend. He's my very special person." Tony grinned, not his usual sunshine one, but the one that he made when he knows he's winning, and snuggled up to Addam.

"Special person? Wow, that sounds so impressive." Stephen said that with so much sarcasm.

"You mean a lot to me too, Stephen!" Addam smiled. "You are very special to me as well." Tony whistled. What was he worried about? His awkward friend was able to smooth talk after all.

Stephen's face steamed red. "We just met! The fuck are you trying to pull!"

"Is it wrong for me to tell the truth...?" Addam frowned. He looked at Tony and whispered, "Did I say something I wasn't supposed t?"

Tony gave him a wide smile and patted his shoulder, "You're doing great, sweetie." then, he felt a hand grab him.

"Off!" Stephen growled as he was pulling Tony away.

"Don't touch me!" Tony screeched.

"Let go of his arm! You're such an eyesore!"

"I can hold his arm if I want to!"

"The fuck kind of friend holds his friend's arm like that!?"

They were starting to garner attention from around them. People whispering to each other and giving them side glances. Addam was just so lost and confused.

"W-why are you guys fighting?" he stuttered, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. But, they weren't listening to him.

"You fake-ass blonde!"

"I'm naturally blonde, you dumbass!"

"I see you're naturally a bitch too!"

"A bitch can identify another bitch, bitch!"

"Wow, so original!"

"The only thing original about you is your ugly face."

"As if I give a shit about my face!"

"Makes sense. It's beyond saving!"

"Fuck you!" then, Stephen grabbed Tony's hair. A fight ensued. They ended up getting kicked out of the mall.

"Addam, my sweet Addam, you don't deserve someone this _horrible_!" Tony sobbed dramatically. "I will never approve of him!"

"Like I need your approval to date him!" Stephen growled.

Addam's eyes sparkled. "You would date me?"

Tony took this as his cue to leave, taking out his phone and immediately dialing his favorite number. They had spent so much time at the mall that the sun had already started going down. It didn't take long until they picked up.

"Rudy, Gory, I had the most horrible meetup!" he made crying noises and walked away from the two other people.

While Tony left to talk on the phone, Addam had the most delighted expression. "Would you really date me?"

At this point, Stephen resembled a tomato. He had slipped up with is words. "I just wanted to get back at him! What I said mean nothing!"

Addam took steps forward until he was just a few centimeters away from making contact with Stephen, and said, "But if you had a choice, would you date me?"

Addam's eyes were staring right at him, with his bangs out of the way, it felt more intense than before. Stephen couldn't hold the gaze, and instead, looked away. "Sorry, but guys with nerd fashion aren't my type."

"But I did this for you. It's the reason why I cam to the mall with Tony. I asked him for help, and he took me here to look better for you when we meet again..." Addam frowned and looked down at his outfit, "Do I not look good enough?"

No. No. He looks good. He looks so good that Stephen wanted to put him back in his old tacky sweaters so that people would stop staring at him with interested eyes.

"...you look good." Stephen gritted out. His eyes refused to make contact with the other.

"I do? Do you like it?" Stephen couldn't tell if it was stupid or adorable how fast Addam's mood changes depending on what he said.

Thankfully, before Stephen was given the chance to answer, Tony made a very loud shout of happiness.

"My darlings! I need a battery recharge!" The blonde ran through the pair, cutting I'm between them and jumping into the arms of two very handsome men.

"What did that halfie do to you now?" Gregory grumbled as he petted Tony's blonde (and very natural) locks.

Tony shook his head, his face buried in the vampire's chest. "Addam didn't do anything."

Rudy growled and looked up. "Where is that halfie, I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine-" Stephen's eyes widened the moment they came upon the dark figure before him. Rudy froze.

It may have only been one night and an exchange of a few kisses, but neither one would ever be able to forget the one of which they had met.

There were different variations of their thoughts at that very second but it can all be summarized into two simple words:

Oh shit

**A/N:  
Yeahhhhh Stephen and Tony finally met and Stephen and Rudy had a reunion. If you're curious about the next chapter's progress, you can check me out on twitter as Knifepenguin. **


End file.
